Unwanted tears
by beautifulXflowerXJo
Summary: He kisses her hair, whispering comforting words in her ear. "You're safe." EdmundLucy. OneShot. Slight incest.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia! It belongs to C. S. Lewis. The idea/storyline is also not mine, so I don't want anybody saying that I stole it, passing it off as mine! I did warn =]]**_

**Authors note: Contains _slight __incest_, don't like it, don't read it ;]**

It's weird, seeing her cry. Yeah, he's grown up with her, spent years studying the odd behavior of his younger sister, but to see her cry wasn't a thing he saw often. She is always such a happy and cheerful person. Always has been.

He remembers taking care of her when she was little. He remembers one day when she was five and he was seven. They had been playing tag out in the yard, it was a hot summer day, the air heavy, a storm was coming.

Their mom watched them from the living room as she folded laundry. He was _it_, a rare occurrence and he was running around, trying to catch his little sister in their confined space, but she was faster, always dodging his hand and sending him a mischievous smile over her shoulder when he failed to reach her. But all it took was one glance, and she tripped.

The smile left his face and he rushed to his fallen sister, he stumbled to the ground, scraping his own knee and gathered his sister as best as he could. Her bright blue eyes were glazed with tears and her bottom lip quivered as she tried to keep them at bay. He searched her for any injuries and found that both of her knees were scraped badly, blood slowly seeping out of her wounds. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

She shook her head but didn't say anything, just swallowed thickly, trying to contain her sob. He frowned and stood carefully, trying to carry Lucy with him, but he wasn't strong enough yet, so instead, he wrapped his arm around her and half carried her into the house, hurrying to the bathroom, ignoring the look of concern on their mother's face.

He set her carefully on the edge of the tub and struggled to gather a wash cloth and band-aids, finally he did. Wetting the cloth and dabbing away the blood on his sister's knees. She flinched when the cotton got stuck in a cut, but still she didn't cry. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, he finished his task, blowing on her scrapes before putting her Barbie band-aid over the cuts. He looked up and smiled at her gently, "You okay now?"

She smiled widely before pushing him away, "You're it!" She exclaimed and ran out the door.

He smiles at the memory and looks down at his sleeping sister's form. Her head rests in his lap, her arms wrapped tightly around his torso. She looks upset, even in her sleep, but she still hasn't cried. He clenches his fist, bunching up the fabric of her shirt in his hand. He's seriously contemplating killing that bastard. He's not one for violence (okay, maybe he _is_, but this time it's not about that), but he's seriously considering it after this guy broke his sister's heart.

Lucy was a mess, her newest boyfriend; a douchebag named Dean, had told her he needed a "break" and then proceeded to flounce around the high school with a bimbo named Scarlett.

Lucy stirs in his lap, blinking rapidly, trying to rid the sleep from her eyes, "Hey," she says, her voice still thick with sleep. "You're still here?"

"Yeah," he whispers, "You okay?"

She shakes her head, her eyes growing wet once more, "No, I—" She trails off, choking on her words.

Edmund's eyes soften, all contempt he has for Dean leaving him for a moment, instead he focuses on the girl in his lap. This, force of nature, that's kept him on his toes for the last seventeen years. He gathers her, careful of her small of her body, and pulls her into his lap, she rests her head in the crook of his neck and wraps her arms around her brother, openly sobbing now, soaking his neck with her tears.

He doesn't mind, just wraps his arms around her tighter, reminding her that he's there, that he isn't going to hurt her. He's her brother; he was made to protect her, to comfort her, to take care of her. He kisses her hair, "Shh," he whispers in her ear, his lips brushing her earlobe, "I've got you, Lu. You're safe."

And, God, how he wishes that it was true.

He wishes that he could protect her.

Especially from himself.


End file.
